


my gun only works for me

by Encalhado



Series: stucky collection [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Annoying Tony Stark, M/M, inspired by ed brubaker's comics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	my gun only works for me

冬兵是复仇者之中枪法最好的一个，没有任何怀疑。上一个对此表示怀疑的神盾局特工和Bucky比试过后主动调职当了文书。

“Bucky当年就是突击队的狙击手，也是部队里最好的一个。”

“对，对，你的小鹿最棒了”Natasha摸了摸身上的两处枪伤，瞪了眼Bucky，后者双手合掌第105次为此向Natasha表示歉意。

“那能否解释一下为什么航母一战的时候他打了你那么多枪都没打到要害”Tony的话直击要害。

Steve有一点脸红，下意识地望向Bucky。Bucky的食指套在扳机处不停地转着他的SIG-Sauer P220ST，然后握住了它，枪口指向Steve，在所有人毫无准备的情况下扣下了扳机，子弹擦着Steve的头发打在了一块玻璃上。显然大家都惊呆了，始作俑者环顾众人堪称精彩的表情后只是无辜地撇了撇嘴：“我猜它有‘瞄不准美国队长’的缺点。”而队长始终带着温和的笑容。

“那是我家的玻璃，Barnes破坏王！”

“Tony那不是重点”Natasha用手抵住了额头。这群姑娘们什么时候才能不把复仇者大楼当成幼儿园！

“哦天啊我感觉我瞎了”Clint顺势把脸贴到了Natasha的胸器上，被推开。

“队长我想我再也不能和你们一起出任务了”

“感谢你，Sam”Bucky坏笑起来。

“我想我可以帮你修好它，Bucky”Tony试图从Bucky手里夺过那把枪然后射死这两个中的任何一个，这样他的世界里就再也没有该死的秀恩爱的百岁老人了。

Bucky的反应称得上激烈，好像那把枪是他的宝贝命根子。“你不能碰它，Stark，我认真的”

“鹿仔，相信我，我是搞军火的，不管这是九头蛇的什么黑科技...”

“我的枪只为我所用！”

“这只是把枪，鹿仔，我可以给你一整个房间的枪！”

“你可以给他看看，Bucky”正直善良的美国队长出来主持公道了。

Bucky撇了撇嘴，把枪递了出去：“把你的铁盔甲套上再开枪，全套”

进行到了这一步也没有和Bucky唱反调的必要。Tony乖乖照做了之后，Bucky又命令他：“让我们知道你什么时候开枪”

“好吧，小鹿，你的要求可真多，我造的枪比你见过的都多”

“但这是我的枪”

Tony在面甲之后翻了个白眼，“准备好，队长，天才Tony Stark要修好小鹿的枪了。3...2...”

“所有人，趴下！”

Bucky的指令伴随着一声巨大的爆炸声而来。Natasha被Clint压在身下卧倒在沙发和茶几之间的地板上，Sam躲到了沙发后面，早有准备的Bucky用盾牌挡住了蹦向他和Steve的火焰和碎片。至于Tony，他打碎了今天的第二面玻璃。Dummy朝着他们喷光了一整瓶灭火器。

“这是...指纹识别还是别的什么？”Tony从碎玻璃中站起来，不知道该谢谢Bucky的温馨提醒还是鄙视他的恶作剧。

“你答对了”Bucky变戏法似的从裤腿的口袋里又摸出一把枪套在手指上耀武扬威地转着，“我的枪只为我工作”

Tony翻了今天第二次白眼。

“说起来，我还能要一整房间的枪吗？”

-

“Bucky，我以前怎么不知道你的枪有指纹识别？我是说，我用过你的枪...”

“因为这里录入了你的指纹啊”Bucky揪着他的衣领吻了上去，“你是我生命的一部分，一大部分，Stevie”


End file.
